Winterfest
Winterfest is an event in Fortnite: Battle Royale, similar to 14 Days Of Fortnite. The event lasts from December 18th, 2019, to January 2nd, 2020. The event added a new tab, where you can now go to the Winterfest Cabin. In addition to challenges, you can now open up a free present in the Winterfest Cabin each day. In total, you can earn up to 2 Outfits, 3 harvesting tools, 3 gliders, 2 emotes, 4 banners, 2 Music packs, 1 Emoticon, 4 Back Blings, 3 Wraps, 2 Sprays, 2 Contrails, and 3 Loading Screens, adding up to 30 rewards. Present Rewards * Wooly Warrior Skin * Lt. Evergreen Skin * Treefall Glider * Millennium Falcon Glider * Shortbread Slicers Harversting Tool * Peppermint Pick Harvesting Tool * New Year 2020 Wrap * Well Wrapped Wrap * Snowshaker Emote * The Sith Back Bling * Holly and Divey Contrail * Merry Chipmas Music Pack * The Great Crackup Loading Screen * Merry Beastmas Loading Screen * Monks Banner * The Sith Banner Challenges Limited Time Modes and Unvaulted Weapons * Day 1 Unvaulted Weapon: Double Barrel Shotgun LTM: * Day 2 Unvaulted Weapon: Drum Gun LTM: * Day 3 Unvaulted Weapon: Flint Knock LTM: * Day 4 Unvaulted Weapon: Stink Bomb LTM: * Day 5 Unvaulted Weapon: Infantry Rifle LTM: * Day 6 Unvaulted Weapon: Dual Pistols LTM: * Day 7 Unvaulted Weapon: Tactical SMG LTM: * Day 8 Unvaulted Weapon: Impulse Grenade LTM: * Day 9 Unvaulted Weapon: Drum Shotgun LTM: * Day 10 Unvaulted Weapon: Boom Bow LTM: * Day 11 Unvaulted Weapon: Hand Cannon LTM: * Day 12 Unvaulted Weapon: Suppressed SMG LTM: * Day 13 Unvaulted Weapon: Heavy Sniper LTM: * Day 14 Unvaulted Weapon: Boogie Bomb LTM: Winterfest Cabin The Winterfest Cabin, also known as Crackshot’s Cabin, was where you could go to open presents and stockings. There were several other things to do as well. Sitting by the fireplace would allow you to get a small amount of XP every couple second, with that amount growing the longer you stay. Leaving it on overnight would grant you a few levels or so. When opening present, the said present would than appear inside the cabin. Some notable ones include the Globe from the Snowshaker emote on the ledge of the fireplace, the Millennium Falcon flying around in the air, and Lt. Evergreen standing where the tree was. There was also a Peely Easter egg when you clicked on the banana next to the jukebox. Gallery Snow Crystal - Back Bling - Fortnite.png Falling Snow - Wrap - Fortnite.png The Sith - Back Bling - Fortnite.png Shortbread Slicers - Pickaxe - Fortnite.png Millennium Falcon - Glider - Fortnite.png LT. Evergreen - Outfit - Fortnite.png Wooly Warrior - Outfit - Fortnite.png Trivia * Zone Wars was available for the entirety of the event * This event was supposed to start on the 17th of December, but was delayed for one day. * Most Winterfest rewards were in the Winter Wonderland set. * This is the first event where they gave out free skins with the exception of the free season eight battle pass. * This is the biggest event Epic Games has done so far. * Although the event ended on the 2nd, players could still visit the log and claim presents from the stockings until the 7th. de:Winterfest fr:Cadeaux Hivernaux Category:Events Category:Winterfest